The Rejection
The Rejection is a demon and wrestler debuting (three times) in WWE 2K20. Appearance The Rejection sports a pair of demon horns on his head, a pair of sunglasses that glow a bright orange yellow. He has a large beard and handlebar moustache that inexplicably glitches out whenever he wears anything on his head or face. He wears a brown torn-up shirt, along with his old UFC gear that he hasn't replaced. He takes insparation from Brock Lesnar which is why he still keeps it, but also because it hold sentimental value. He wears no shoes but instead has large white socks with kick pads over them. His gloves have a design that reads "GAME OVER" on both of them on the knuckle area. History Early Life The Rejection was mysteriously rejected from Hell after his birth certificate failed to register correctly. This lead him to technically not be on any of Hell's records, to which he was continually told to go to the administrators to rectify the issues, which he just never does. UFC Career The Rejections first chosen career path was to become a member of the UFC and become a expert grappler fighter. He trained for many years and has become proficient in a plethora of grappling techniques. He is self taught as nowhere would accept him when he would apply for training. After he had felt he was strong enough to sign up for the UFC he applied, however he was rejected by them for seemingly no apparent reason. This crushed The Rejections dreams and he didn't know what to do with himself. He then looked at other famous UFC fighters to see what they did when there UFC careers were at an end and then went to sign up for Regret Wrestling. Wrestling Debut The Rejection was to appear in a bout against Joe Kerry, but the cameras failed just before Rejection got to the entrance ramp. This caused Vince McMahon to temporarily postpone the match to rectify the issue. (Second) Wrestling Debut After the first debut flopped horribly, he made a second debut the very same day, with McMahon restarting the match after a promo of Jumangi Jr. kicking a ball into a picture of Death. Where the exact same situation happened. Unfortunately, the cameras failed once more, almost as if he was the Rejection was being rejected by the film cameras themselves. Again, McMahon decided to postpone the match for another before attempting to continue this one. (Third, Final) Wrestling Debut With McMahon's patience wearing dangerously thin, he requested that another match be done once more to debut Rejection. This one was hastily rushed, so that footage could be captured before the cameras failed once more. They had to skip the entrances and introductions, for it was feared that the Rejection's appearance was so bad, it would actually damage the cameras. Fortunately, this third wrestling debut match went on without many other problems. He later went onto fighting various Fatal Four-Way matches to establish how powerful (or weak) he was, facing off against other demonic entities, with the introduction of the Hell Championship (of Hell) Title-belt. Trivia * He doesn't have an official name, for he was Rejected on his birth certificate. He never bothered to have this certificate redone, which is free of charge for all demons in Hell. So technically speaking, either his name is Rejected, Rejection or nothing at all. * Because of the glitchy nature of WWE 2K20, The Rejection debuted three times. The "cameras failed", which is a convenient way of saying the game crashed. The game crashed twice before his third and final debut match. * The Rejection finds earths floors to be much colder than Hell's floors which is why he wears socks. Images WWE_2K20_34.png|The Rejection full render WWE 2K20 (161).png WWE 2K20 (162).png WWE 2K20 (164).png WWE 2K20 (167).png WWE 2K20 (168).png WWE 2K20 (169).png WWE 2K20 (170).png WWE 2K20 (173).png Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers Category:WWE 2K20 Category:Demons Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Supernatural Entities